GOT7
Got7 (Hangul: 갓세븐) is a South Korean boy group formed by JYP Entertainment. The group is composed of seven members: JB, Mark, Jackson, Jinyoung, Youngjae, BamBam, and Yugyeom. Got7 debuted in January 2014 with the release of their first EP Got It?, which peaked at number two on the Gaon Album Chart and number one on Billboard's World Albums Chart. The group gained attention for their stage performances, which include elements of martial arts tricking. In late 2014 Got7 signed with Sony Music Entertainment Japan and ventured into the Japanese market to release their debut Japanese-language single "Around the World". They returned to South Korea a month later to release their first full-length studio album Identify, topping the nation's charts. In 2015, Got7 released the EPs Just Right and Mad, which yielded their most commercially successful single, "Just Right". In 2016, they released their first full-length Japanese studio album, Moriagatteyo, debuting at number three on the Oricon Albums Chart. They then went on to release their fifth Korean EP Flight Log: Departure and their second full-length studio album Flight Log: Turbulence, both chart-toppers. In 2017, Got7 released their sixth EP Flight Log: Arrival, featuring the single "Never Ever". The album is the third and final part of the group's Flight Log series and at the time it was their highest selling album with more than 300,000 copies sold. In the same year they also released their seventh EP, 7 for 7, featuring the chart-topping single "You Are". The album also sold over 300,000 copies. History 2009–2013 = JJ Project and formation In 2009, JB and Jinyoung were cast into JYP Entertainment after passing open auditions. In 2010, Mark and BamBam were respectively scouted by JYP scouts in Los Angeles, USA and Bangkok, Thailand. That same year, Yugyeom became a JYP trainee after he was offered an opportunity at his dance school. In December, Jackson passed JYP's overseas audition in Hong Kong, but he did not start his training until the summer of 2011. JB and Jinyoung, then known by the stage name Junior, made their debut as actors in the 2012 television drama Dream High 2. In May, they debuted as the pop duo JJ Project with the single "Bounce". The duo appeared again as actors for the 2013 drama, When a Man Falls in Love. Meanwhile, Mark, Jackson, BamBam and Yugyeom prepared for their debut together as a group. The quartet made their first television appearance on the fourth episode of Mnet's reality-survival program Who is Next: WIN, which aired on September 6, 2013. The seventh and final member to join the group was Youngjae, who had only been a trainee for seven months. |-| 2014 = = Debut with Got It?, Got Love, Identify and Around the World = JYP Entertainment announced Got7 on January 1, 2014. They were JYP's first boy group since the debut of 2PM in 2008. Got7 was described as a hip-hop group that incorporates martial arts tricking and b-boying styles in their performances. This style drew comparisons to their senior group, 2PM, who are well known for their acrobatic dance styles. The group released their first EP, Got It?, on January 20, 2014. The album shot to #1 on Billboard's World Albums Chart and was #2 on the Gaon Album Chart. Got7 made their official music program debut on January 16, 2014, through Mnet's M Countdown, performing their debut single "Girls Girls Girls". Shortly after their debut, the group signed a contract with Japan’s Sony Music Entertainment and launched a showcase in Japan in front of 9,000 fans. On June 23, Got7 released their second EP, Got Love, with its title song "A", which was written and produced by J.Y. Park. For their new EP, the group opted to show a brighter and more colorful image than their martial arts and b-boy style choreography emphasized at debut.11 In November 2014, the group released their first full-length album, Identify, as well as the music video for its title track, "Stop Stop It". Identify topped Gaon's Weekly Album Sales Chart in its first week and "Stop Stop It" peaked at number four on Billboard's World Digital Songs chart. In October, GOT7 held their first Japan Tour, "GOT7 1st Japan Tour 2014", and made their Japanese debut on October 22 with their single Around the World. This included the hip-hop track "So Lucky", composed and written by 2PM's Jun. K. |-| 2015 = = Love Train, Just Right, Laugh Laugh Laugh and Mad = In January, Got7 were awarded the "New Artist Award" at the 29th Golden Disc Awards and at the 24th Seoul Music Awards. In the same month, Got7 starred in their own web drama Dream Knight, co-produced by Youku Tudou and JYP Pictures, and featuring actress Song Ha-yoon as the female lead role. The drama tells the story of a girl who shares dreams, love and friendship with a group of mysterious boys and gathered close to 13 million hits in total. The show received the "Best Drama Award", "Best Director Award" and "Rising Star Award" at the K-Web Fest in July. On June 10, 2015, the group released their second Japanese single "Love Train", which debuted at #4 on the Oricon Singles Chart. The single contains an "Love Train", the original Japanese song O.M.G. and the two tracks' instrumental renditions. The group released their third EP, Just Right, on July 13, 2015. The title track, "Just Right", peaked at #3 on Billboard's World Digital Songs chart, remaining in the top three for two consecutive weeks. Got7 released their third Japanese single "Laugh Laugh Laugh" with its B-side "Be My Girl" on September 23. It sold over 35,000 album copies in the first week of its release and made its debut at first place on the Oricon's singles chart. The group released their fourth EP, Mad, and the music video for its title track, "If You Do", on September 29. They followed up this release with their first repackaged album, Mad: Winter Edition, on November 23, with the three additional tracks, "Confession Song", "Everyday" and "Farewell". |-| 2016 = = Flight Log: Departure, Fly Tour and Flight Log: Turbulence = Got7 with Cho Yoonsun, the Minister of Culture, Sports and Tourism, at Korea Sale Festa in September 2016. On February 3, 2016 GOT7 released their first full-length Japanese studio album titled Moriagatteyo. The lead single is co-composed by 2PM's Jang Wooyoung and features a bside co-composed by Jun.K also of 2PM. The album placed number two on the Oricon charts.38 The album features 12 original Japanese songs which includes songs from their first three Japanese singles. The album also features 4 Japanese versions of their Korean singles "Girls Girls Girls", "A", "Stop Stop It", and "Just Right". On February 15, 2016, Got7 and labelmate Twice were confirmed as new clothing ambassadors for NBA Style Korea. On March 21, 2016, Got7's fifth EP, Flight Log: Departure, and its title track, "Fly", were released. On March 31, Got7 became the first Korean act to chart on Billboard's Artist 100 since Psy (peaking at #88), entering the chart at number #45. On April 9, 2016, Got7 entered the Billboard Artist 100 chart at #45, becoming only the second K-pop act chart on the ranking. Flight Log: Departure debuted at #2 on the Billboard Heatseekers Album Chart and on the Billboard World Albums Chart. On April 12, Got7 digitally released "Home Run", the second title track for their Flight Log: Departure album – member JB participated in writing and composing the song. Got7 held their first solo concert, "Fly Tour", from April 29–30 in Seoul, with the tour continuing on to dates in China, Japan, Thailand, Singapore and the United States throughout the summer. In the first half of the year, the group became brand model in Thailand for IT'S SKIN, softlens brand BAUSCH+LOMB, and Est Cola. For BAUSCH+LOMB, Mark, BamBam and Jinyoung starred in a short film titled Sanctuary, which was released on May 11, with three Thai actors. On September 27, Got7 released their second studio album titled Flight Log: Turbulence, which consists of thirteen songs, including the title track "Hard Carry". The members have contributed to the composition and lyrics of 11 tracks on the album. It sold 200,000 album copies in South Korea and debuted at #1 on Billboard's World Albums Chart, selling 2,000 copies in the U.S. On November 16, GOT7 released their first Japanese EP titled Hey Yah. The album took third place on the Oricon chart and is the first Japanese album in which members took part in writing and composing. The album also features a track produced by 2PM's Jang Wooyoung who has previously worked with GOT7. Fly charted at No. 15 on Billboard year-end World Albums chart, marking GOT7's first appearance on the chart, and they also ranked at No. 6 on the Billboard year-end World Albums Artists chart, making them the highest-charting act other than BTS. To date, only G-Dragon, Shinee, 2NE1 and EXO have landed on this chart. |-| 2017 = = Flight Log: Arrival, My Swagger, 7 For 7, and Turn Up = In February 2017, donation area G+ Star Zone re-opened, decorated with life-size portraits of Got7, to raise funds in their name to help financially disadvantaged teenagers. On March 13, the third album of the Flight Log trilogy, Flight Log: Arrival, was released. The album sold 220,000 copies in pre-orders alone, and, with 310,000 sold by April 14, it exceeded the total sales of 230,000 copies for Flight Log: Turbulence. Moreover, Flight Log: Arrival placed first on Gaon and Hanteo's album charts in March, topping Billboard's World Album Chart. On May 24, the group released a new single in Japan, "My Swagger", which topped Billboard's Japan Single Chart and took second place on Oricon on the day of release. On October 10, the group released their seventh EP titled 7 for 7. The title track "You Are" is co-composed and co-written by group leader JB, the album also features songs written and composed by the members themselves. Following the release of their album, title track "You Are" topped real-time music charts in South Korea. On November 15, the group released their second Japanese EP titled "Turn Up". Simultaneously they held their tour in Japan titled "GOT7 Japan Tour 2017: Turn Up". This is the group's first album and tour in which member Jackson did not participate in due to health concerns and conflicting schedules, resulting in a halt on all his Japanese schedules with the exception of special occasions. On December 7, Got7 re-released their EP 7 for 7 as a holiday themed "present edition" featuring new photos of the members. Alongside the re-release of the album, the group released a performance video for their b-side "Teenager", which is composed by member JB. |-| 2018 = = Eyes on You, ''second world tour, ''THE New Era, and Present: You = On March 9, Got7 was appointed honorary ambassador for Korea's National Fire Agency. On March 12, the group had their comeback through their eighth EP entitled Eyes On You. The title track "Look" is co-composed and co-written by JB, with the other members contributing to the album as well. Following the release of the album, "Look" topped major real time charts in Korea, becoming their most successful track on music charts since debut. The album also topped the iTunes international album charts in twenty countries and the Hanteo's daily chart on March 12 for physical album sales. "Look" entered the Gaon Download Chart in third, while Eyes on You topped the physical album shipments chart for the week from March 11 through 17. The album also debuted on Billboard World Albums Chart at number 2. The album sold over 300,000 copies in Korea and was certified platinum by Gaon Chart and the Korean Music Content Association (KMCA). On May 4-6, Got7 kicked off their 2018 Eyes On You World Tour in Seoul. The tour dates continued throughout the summer selling out shows in Asia, Europe, North America, and South America. While touring the United States, Got7 became the first k-pop group to perform at Brooklyn's Barclays Center. Throughout May and June Got7 simultaneously held a tour in Japan while on their world tour titled "Got7 Japan Fan Connecting Hall Tour 2018: THE New Era" in support of their Japanese single "THE New Era", which was released on June 20th. The single topped the Oricon charts placing number one on the daily charts and on Billboard Japan. On September 17, Got7 released their third studio album entitled Present: You. Following the release of the album, title track “Lullaby ” topped major real time charts in Korea. Present: You also placed No.1 in 25 countries on the iTunes album charts. While promoting the album Got7 became the third group to hold a comeback show on Mnet through their television channel, Facebook, and YouTube. The “Got7 Comeback Show” aired two hours after the album was released. According to Japan’s leading music retailer Tower Records, “Present : YOU” rose to the top of their online daily sales chart for September 20. Got7 previously topped Tower Records’ online sales chart with their latest Japanese single “THE New Era” in June. The group also recently wrapped up their highly successful “Eyes on You” world tour, which took them to 17 different cities across the globe and hit No. 9 on Billboard’s Hot Tours list. Present: You was certified platinum by Gaon Chart on November 8, 2018 after selling over 250,000 copies. Discography Korean Full Album * Identify (2014) * Flight Log: Turbulence (2016) * Present: YOU (2018) ** Present: YOU&ME Edition (repackage) Extended Play * Got It? (2014) * GOT♡ (2014) * Just Right (2015) * MAD (2015) ** MAD: Winter Edition (repackage) * Flight Log: Departure (2016) * Flight Log: Arrival (2017) * 7 for 7 (2017) * Eyes on You (2018) Singles * Girls Girls Girls (2014) * A (2014) * Stop Stop It (2014) * Just Right (2015) * If You Do (2015) * Fly (2016) * Home Run (2016) * Hard Carry (2016) * Never Ever (2017) * You Are (2017) * Look (2018) * Lullaby (2018) Japanese Studio Album * Moriagatteyo (2016) Singles * Around the World (2014) * Love Train (2014) * Laugh Laugh Laugh (2015) * My Swagger (2017) * THE New Era (2018) Mini Album * Hey Yah (2016) * Turn Up (2017) Filmography 'Drama' 'Web Series' 'TV Shows' :Main article: TV Shows Category:GOT7